


Comic Book Adventure

by Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess/pseuds/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess
Summary: When Ruby Rose decides she needs the newest issue of her favorite comic book series she drags Weiss to town on a quest that might not have a reward they were after. Will Ruby get her comic? Or will both end up disappointed?  Sometimes sharing an experience together is the best adventure of all.





	Comic Book Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friend! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a RWBY fanfic. It is part of the collection of stories by multiple writers in the "All's Fair in RWBY and Etc." Discord server I am in charge of. 
> 
> Please enjoy a Comic Book Adventure :>
> 
> Prompt: Adventure
> 
> Inspired this amazing fanart by asmallpea.   
> https://asmallpea.tumblr.com/post/176377380771/based-on-this-have-been-busy-with-school-works

Vale seemed to always be a bustling city. Whether there was outside markets selling its goods to the citizens within it’s residency, or townsfolk greeting each other as they walked down their safe streets. All was calm on that early Friday morning, that was until…

“Ruby Rose!” A white-haired girl screeched as she ran, in five-inch heels no less, after a tornado of a red blur through the crowded streets.

Not discouraged in the least by her partner’s shrill voice, Ruby kept pushing past people and elbowed her way through the crowd as it seemed to thicken into a wall. As she got closer to the store front she had been aiming for since the two partners had stepped off the bullhead from Beacon, her heart dropped into her stomach. She knew she was too late. 

Ruby stopped when she saw the words “SOLD” and “OUT” on the comic book store’s window above the smiling faces of her favorite multicolored armored protagonists. 

The crowds started to disperse around her until she found herself sinking to her knees on the dulled grey asphalt of sidewalk below her. 

Barely registering what was going on around her, Ruby felt the fabric of her cape being lifted up behind her. Sightly watering silver eyes lifted up to gaze into the empathic ice blue of her partner’s that had apparently caught up to the red speedster. 

“Ruby,” Weiss started softly, her fingers wrapping around the soft fabric of the brunette’s prized possession. “You knew this might happen if you didn’t preorder a copy.”

While the heiress’s voice may have been soft, Ruby could still tell Weiss was a bit annoyed at having been dragged all the way to Vale on a lost cause trip. 

“I…,” Ruby tried to apologize but her throat closed up, her eyes looking more liquid-like than Weiss had ever seen them. 

Weiss kneeled down next to her partner, still holding the cape up from touching the ground so it wouldn’t be tread on by any passerby. 

“Hush, it’s okay. I’m not— ,” Weiss bit her lip, eyes glancing up at the comic shop before quickly locking eyes with her partner again, “I’m not going to say I’m not annoyed at having come with you today. Sure, there’s probably a half a dozen other things I would rather be doing, like starting on my thesis for Grimm rigor mortis, but I chose to be here, Ruby.”

Ruby frowned, her eyebrows scrunching cutely into a confused expression. “What’s Grimm rigamorty?”

Weiss blinked, her mouth falling open in disbelief. 

Now, they may have not been attending Beacon as long as some of the other upperclassmen at the academy, but Weiss was positive Ruby and herself had been in the same number of Grimm Studies classes. She decided to patiently approach the subject once more, to make sure she heard correctly. 

“Did you just say ‘rigamorty’?”

“Isn’t that what you just said?”

“No, not in the slightest.”

“Oh,” Ruby squinted, “Well what did you say?”

“Rigor mortis.”

“Yang says I’m not allowed to watch that show,”

“Ruby!” Weiss exclaimed, her hand clutching the cloak before she yanked the girl up to her feet. 

Ruby yelped when the fabric pulled tight on her shoulders, clearly still bunched up in the other girl’s hand as Rubyfelt herself dipping between standing on her tiptoes and edges of her boots. 

Weiss wasn’t much taller than her younger partner, but her heels did give her that extra little bit she needed to put the younger girl in her place. But before Weiss could even attempt to get a word out there was suddenly shouting coming from a little ways down the sidewalk. 

Both girls turned to look at the ongoing commotion before Ruby gasped and quickly unclipped the red cloak from her shoulders, confident that her white haired partner would take good care of her prized possession while Rubyran to claim what would be rightfully hers.

Earlier that day the young huntress had feared that their afternoon class would go on too long and there wouldn’t be enough time to catch the afternoon bullhead to downtown central Vale. So, in a fit of worry she had spent the entire class period on her scroll quickly shuffling through all the known, and maybe mostly unpopular, comic book shops in the bustling shopping plaza. When she narrowed it down to three possible ones that she could convince Weiss to tag along with, with promise of those fancy smancy coffee drinks she liked—on Ruby’s dime of course—as soon as class let out they were on their way. 

Not without Yang having to put her two cents on how cute it was for the two of them to being going on a date to the city together, and Blake just nodding her head in agreement over her own book of the day. 

The echoing of, “It’s not a date!” gracing the ears of everyone on the flight deck causing the two girls to blush and avoid each other’s eyes. Yang’s boisterous laughter causing them more embarrassment before the bullhead’s doors closed shut with a ‘hisss’, with the blonde fortunately on the other side. 

That had been well over half an hour ago now, the two girls having touched down in Vale’s flight deck and no longer suffering from blushed cheeks. Of course, running through the crowds to get where they are now had definitely not been Weiss’ plan in the slightest. 

Standing in the now barren storefront sidewalk alone, Weiss couldn’t believe she was, well, ditched. Her fingers clenching into the now-heavy red reminder that Ruby wasn’t standing there with her any longer.

Weiss shook her head from side to side, glaring at the offending cloak. Today wasn’t supposed to go like this. Ruby wasn’t supposed to just keep taking off. They were supposed to be together, well, not together-together, but together as in not ditching each other on this stupid escapade Rubygirl had dragged her on. 

One after another, dark thoughts slipped through the heiress’s head, each one of them trying to convince her to just drop the cape and take the next flight back to Beacon. 

But every time she thought her hands would let go, they seemed to squeeze tighter, red fabric slipping silkily through her pale tense fists. 

Passerby glanced at the perturbed Schnee, but none stopped to actually see what was wrong. All had their own business to attend to, much as Weiss usually did herself. It was funny, she had witnessed many people in her lifetime clearly in need of comfort especially after talking to her father. But she had never stopped herself to console them. For one, she never knew how, and two, it is a beneath a Schnee to help those that show weakness. 

Glacier-blue eyes stared at the broken cracks beneath her combat heels. The rich white leather looking completely foreign when dull sneakers and rugged brown boots passed through her line of vision. 

Was her father right? That Schnees were above this lifestyle. The thought of slaving away to barely afford a good pair of shoes. To fix their cities’ cracked sidewalks, to actually give a damn if their storefronts look presentable or not. No, that was someone else’s job entirely. A Schnee walks into a room only if the room is already presentable. What would her father think of her trip to Vale today? Of running through the old war-worn city to pursue what? Fading happiness? A book Ruby Rose would only read once before it was added to the collection of useless paper books sitting underneath their shared desk. 

Suddenly a pale hand entered her vision, blurring out the city around her and dissolving the angered thoughts. Soft fingertips caressed her cheeks, lifting up her face to look into concerned liquid mercury eyes. 

“Weiss?” Ruby whispered, her thumb softly rubbing the pale flesh of her friends face. “Are you alright?” 

Weiss sucked in a breath before violently pulling away from Ruby and shoving the girl’s cape back into the concerned girl’s chest. 

Dropping the cape without a second thought, Ruby pulled Weiss into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around Weiss successfully trapping her arms so she couldn’t push her away. 

“R-Ruby!” Weiss shrieked, unsuccessfully trying to free her arms, but quickly gave up when she felt warm lips press against her soft cheek. The skin immediately inflamed and tingled a bit even after Ruby pulled back slightly. 

“It’s okay, Weiss, it’s okay.” Ruby mumbled, nuzzling her forehead against Weiss’s temple. “I’m sorry I ran off like that. I knew i shouldn’t have.”

Not quite sure how else to respond Weiss sniffled, “Get off me, Dolt.”

She pushed against Ruby softly, not enough to push her completely away, but enough that she could slip her own arms up and around Ruby’s neck. They pushed back into each other and rested their foreheads together. Oblivious to the world around them, even if passerby were now smiling goofily at them as they passed. 

It didn’t matter what her father thought of her time in Vale or of her friendship with Ruby. Although she wasn’t quite sure if friendship is the only thing she wanted from the younger girl. Especially right now with how… good it felt to be wrapped in her arms with those concerned silver eyes focused entirely on her. No, it wasn’t enough anymore. Of all the time they spent together, and as much as Weiss hadn’t exactly wanted to come along on this adventure to find something that might not even be found, she was happy that they were together and that Ruby was her partner. But maybe they could be something...more. Only one way to find out...

“Did you,” Weiss sniffled, a small smile fighting her lips before she cleared her throat and continued, “Did you find your comic?” 

Ruby smiled softly in return, disappointment clear as day in her own silver eyes as she shook her head, “No, Remnant Arena was out as well. But, I still have one more place to check!”

Weiss fought disappointment on her own expression, but it was clear that Ruby had noticed and quickly shook her head. 

“B-but we can just go do something else together. I won’t run off again. It’s not worth it when I know they won’t have it...,” Ruby trailed off at the end before brightening back up and squeezing her arms, squashing Weiss closer to her. “Plus we still need to get you that frozen coffee thingy you like. My treat, remember!” 

Weiss coughed, her hands sliding down to Ruby’s shoulders to push the cuddly girl off of her. “Can’t... breathe you... dunce!” 

Ruby jumped back, embarrassment coloring her already blushing cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head. “Oh, haha, sorry Weiss. I just… uh… yeah,” she coughed, hand immediately dropping to clasp the other. She dipped back and forth onto her tiptoes glancing everywhere but the irritated girl in front of her.

Weiss brushed herself off, glacier blue eyes glaring daggers at her younger partner before a deep red color caught her attention at her feet. 

Ruby’s prized cloak laid crumbled between the two partners, a matter that was apparent it shocked Weiss more than the cloak’s owner. 

Weiss frowned deeply, her eyes stinging slightly like she was about to start crying. 

“Did I hurt you Weiss?” Ruby asked, concern coloring her tone and expression as she immediately stepped forward, booted foot almost coming down onto the sacred cloth. Before contact was even made Weiss pushed Ruby, making the younger girl stumble back. Silver eyes watered, the corner of her mouth dipping into a hurt frown. “W-Weiss?”

Ignoring Ruby for a moment, Weiss kneeled down, brushing her combat skirt aside as she reached for the red cloak. It was clear that even though the beloved fabric had been sitting on the concrete for a few minutes it was going to need a good wash. Dust, dirt, and who knows what else from these sidewalks made the Weiss hesitate, but she would much prefer to carry it than allow her younger partner to put it back on. 

Quickly standing back up, cloak in hand, Weiss smiled at Ruby. “Okay, one more stop right? Let’s get you that comic book.” 

Ruby blinked back her tears, confusion coloring the silver hue a stormcloud grey. “Weiss?”

Not bothering to verbally respond, Weiss clasped the younger girl’s hand in a firm grip. While handholding wasn’t unusual for them, Ruby was usually the one to initiate it. Shocked surprised quickly melted into excitement as Ruby smiled toothily, skipping forward as she led the two of them down the crowded sidewalk and onto the next comic book store. 

Arriving shortly later to another overly decorated storefront, this one less crowded than the previous two, Weiss glanced over to Ruby. To her surprise, she was waiting patiently for a couple of teenagers to make their way out the glass door before grabbing onto the handle. 

Pulling the ninja-sticker-covered door open, Ruby gestured for Weiss to enter first, their hands still clasped together. 

Weiss let her eyes rove over the interior of the store, shelf after shelf of thin paper books, all in clear sleeves to protect their pages from oily fingertips. There were also full-sized cardboard cutouts, only a few she could actually name due to Ruby’s infatuation with them. 

Ruby shifted from foot to foot next to her partner, impatience licking at her heels, but she refused to budge. She could see there were a few people already at the checkout stand, her eyes taking in the Grimm monsters on the front of the covers of the books they were purchasing. Definitely not what she had came for, so she left out a breath of relief. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and go over to the counter to ask?” Weiss inquired, looking questioningly at Ruby, “We’re here for you anyway. I’ve just never actually been in one of these stores before. Not that I would ever go into one on my own.”

Ruby smiled, “I’m in no hurry anymore. I’d rather be right here with you. Plus I don’t want anyone coming over here to bother you or nothin’.”

Weiss shook her head exasperated. They were finally here, the last spot before they got to go to the coffee shop, and now Ruby wanted to slow down? Wasn’t it just Weiss’s lucky day. 

They spent a little bit exploring the shelves together, every once in awhile Ruby picking up a comic to explain to Weiss how much she loved the storyline or even how much she disliked it. Sometimes Weiss would pick one up and point out different things on the cover, the smile on Ruby’s face more than reward enough to justify still being in the store for the past hour. 

Eventually they made it all the way around the center racks, the checkout counter just beyond them but neither were in such a hurry anymore. They were finally spending time together, even if it wasn’t exactly the plan they had agreed on. Ruby led Weiss back towards the back wall, toy replicas from famous movies resting on stands with “do not touch” signs very prominent. Board games were also set out to play, but they paid no mind considering they didn’t want to spend the entire afternoon learning another way to get on each other’s nerves. 

After letting their eyes rove over everything the back of the store had to offer they finally decided to make their way to the checkout counter. Ruby had even picked up a comic that had gained Weiss’s interest but had refused to purchase it for herself. 

Ruby set the comic on the glass counter, Weiss moving up to stand next to her. The young man with a goatee behind the register glanced at them before reaching out for the comic. “Will this be all for you two ladies?”

“Um, actually,” Ruby started, disappointment already coloring her words, “You wouldn’t happen to have any copies left of the new issue of Viridian Knightfall would you?”

The man frowned, “No, I’m sorry friend. I sold out within the first hour of opening this morning. But I can let you know when the restock comes in? But, I bet you were wanting the special holographic trading card that came with the first release weren’t you?”

Ruby nodded solemnly, swallowing her disappointment she smiled, “Thank you anyways.”

“No problemo kiddo, just this comic today, then?” the salesman asked. 

“Yep,” Ruby nodded as she reached for her wallet.

Weiss tapped Ruby on the shoulder, “Hey, I’m going to step outside for a minute. Winter sent me a message on my scroll.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll be out soon,” Ruby called out as she watched the other girl head for the door. 

Finishing the transaction moments later, the young huntress waved goodbye and headed for the door, bag in hand. She found Weiss sitting on a nearby bench, a frozen cappuccino in one hand, scroll in the other with a lazy thumb sliding up against the screen and a small bag with a familiar coffee shop logo sitting on her lap. 

Ruby quickly ran over, sliding in between the moving crowds, coming to a stop to stand in front of her partner and glaring at the frozen cup that was supposed to be her treat for the older girl. “Weiss.”

Weiss looked up wide eyed, the annoyance in Ruby’s voice immediately gaining all of her attention. Watching as the narrowed silver eyes followed the path of the cup to her pink lips, she took a smooth sip. “Mhmm?”

Ruby’s expression quickly morphed into her patented puppy dog pout, silver eyes rippling with unshed tears and bottom lip protruding so far Weiss was sure a bullhead could land on it. “I was supposed to get that for you!” 

Before Weiss could even respond, her scroll pinged with a new notification. She quickly sat her drink down next to her and focused completely on the device in her hands.

Ruby balked, jaw dropping in disbelief. Weiss had never been able to ignore the pout before. “Weiss.”

“Hold on, this is important,” Weiss mumbled, her thumbs flying across the screen as she typed a message to whomever was so important. 

Ruby crossed her arms angrily across her chest, her eyes swiveling around to observe the people around them. She had enough disappointment today, but this took the cake. The only time Weiss had outright ever ignored her before was if the girl was studying for a test. Even then after a few tries Ruby could get her attention, but for Weiss to ignore her for a text message? Even from Winter, that stung. 

Before she knew it slender arms were wrapped around her waist, glacier blue eyes completely consuming her vision as the white-haired girl pushed her forehead against Ruby’s this time. Weiss slowly rocked them back and forth, soothing the brunette’s raging thoughts. Their roles from earlier had completely reversed, Weiss now comforting her. 

“Hey,” Weiss whispered, a small apologetic smile pulling at her pink lips.

“Hey….” Ruby responded back, her arms uncrossing and slipping up and around Weiss’ neck. 

After a small moment of silence Weiss spoke, “Are you upset with me?” 

The younger brunette shook her head, a small smile pulling at her own lips as she stared into her partner’s eyes. “No, I’m not upset with you.” 

“Good, because I bought you something,” Weiss jubilantly continued, eyes twinkling with mischief which was definitely unusual for Weiss Schnee. “But you’ll have to wait until we get back to the dorm before you can have it.”

Ruby huffed, “If it’s what’s in that treat bag from Oliver’s I’m going to be seriously miffed you made me wait until we get back to Beacon when you’re already drinking your frozen capachonga thing.”

Weiss blinked, tilting her head back and staring at the clear blue sky in absolute amazement for a moment before looking back at Ruby, “Did you just say “capachonga”? And when did you learn to use the word “miffed”?”

“Isn’t that what it’s called?” The younger girl asked, stepping back out of their embrace before picking up the drink for herself to take a sip. 

Weiss’s nose twitched, her eyebrows furrowing as she wasn’t quite sure just how okay she was with Ruby drinking after her. It was almost like an indirect kiss… Something she would probably be secretly excited about but later, for now she had to get Ruby and herself on the bulkhead back to Beacon before they got stuck in town for the night. 

Quickly gathering up the cloak that had sat on the bench arm and the cookie bag from Oliver’s, Weiss shoved both cloak and bag into Ruby’s arms and ushered the younger girl back to the Vale flightdeck. 

Stepping off the bullhead at Beacon, they walked back across the courtyard of the school, talking quietly.

“I’m just saying, if Oliver’s would package these, I’d never eat anything but their cookies again!” Ruby exclaimed, munching on the last of six cookies Weiss had bought her.

“Uh huh, and then you’d never have any source of nutritional value at all and I would have to constantly be forcing vegetables onto your fork at dinner time.” Weiss huffed, eyes once more locked to her scroll. 

“Cookies have nutritional value,” Ruby mumbled, eyes studying the last bit of the crescent cookie she had left. 

Weiss looked at her partner incredulously before quickly taking the last bite for herself. The smirk never left her face as they climbed up the stairwell to their dorm room.

“You could have just asked!” Ruby whined, opening the door to their shared room. The other two occupants glanced up at the high pitched voice from their normal perch up on Yang’s bed. 

“Welcome home you two,” Blake said, smiling softly. She was cuddled into Yang’s side as they shared a textbook between them. It was clear Yang was more focused on the scroll in her hands though rather than the book. But being cuddled up to the cat faunus was how she usually spent her time in the dorm room anyway. 

Ruby skipped into the room, jumping up on the edge of Blake’s bed to grab her sister’s foot, shaking it to get her attention. “Yanggggg”

Weiss ignored the small interaction between the two siblings as Yang teased Ruby about their day together. She quickly walked over to her bed, her eyes lighting up brightly when she noticed the large manilla envelope sitting on the top of her blue comforter. She quickly picked it up and brought it over to her desk, delicately removing the seal and peeking inside before laying it down on the desk. 

Ruby and Yang were now playfully batting at each other’s heads, trying to avoid each other’s hands. Yang was ultimately winning though as Ruby was trying to keep her balance on the edge of the barely held together bunk. 

“Ruby?” Weiss called out, excitement coloring her voice embarrassing her slightly in front of the other two team members. 

“Ruby” Yang mimicked, receiving a good swat from her little sister causing her to laugh boisterously. “Your girlfriend’s calling you little sis!”

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister before bounding off to her own partner, sliding to a stop next to Weiss and laying her hands on the back of the wooden char. “What’s up?”

“I got you something, remember?” Weiss smiled softly, gesturing to the envelope. 

The younger brunette stared at it for a moment, confusion clouding her silvery eyes once more in a stormcloud grey. “Um, thanks? I think.”

“Open it you dunce!” Weiss scolded, slapping her lightly on the arm. Yang and Blake giggling quietly behind them causing her to toss a glare at them over her shoulder.

Ruby quickly scrambled to pick the envelope, gently opening it as she was once more scolded by Weiss next to her to be careful. Slipping slender fingers into the opening she felt a smooth plastic layer. Pure jubilation lit up her face, happy squeals leaving her open mouth as she just couldn’t hold the excitement back. Hesitantly, almost too scared to reveal it to the world, she finally removed the object of her desire from it’s yellow paper prison. 

Within her hands was a first release special edition issue thirty-six official Viridian Knightfall comic with an exclusive holographic Terranova trading card. 

The young girl stared at the card, reading the small inscriptions on it that tell you all about the special move the character had upon it. Terranova wasn’t a very popular card game to play in Vale, but back home at Signal it was everything to the young students. She couldn’t wait to take it home and show it off to her friends when she got to visit Patch again. The Viridian Knightfall comics themselves were very rare though, and could be sold for very high lien. Which is why it was hard to get your hands on a first edition. So how did Weiss do it?

Ruby turned to Weiss, watching the bright smile slowly fall off Weiss’s face as her expression contorted into confusion. 

“Is something wrong, Ruby?” Weiss asked, frowning. “That’s the one you wanted right? That’s the newest issue. I triple checked, and told the seller that it had to be delivered within the hour and be correct or we would have issues. Do I need to make a call?”

Ruby was quick to reach out and stop Weiss from reaching for her scroll, pulling the girl into a tight hug and burying her face into the older girl’s neck. 

Weiss hesitantly wrapped her own arms around the younger girl, frowning as she leaned her head onto the brunette’s. 

The room was oddly silently, like the bumblebee duo was letting their teammates have their moment together. It was only when Ruby leaned back and pressed her forehead back to Weiss’ that the silence was finally broken, “Thank you.” 

“Y-you’re welcome,” Weiss whispered, her cheeks lighting up pink as a blush painted itself across soft pale cheeks. “I know you really wanted it. And I oh so hate it ever so much when you’re upset Ruby. The world is less bright without your smile in it.”

The moment only lasted for but a second before Yang had to ruin it. “Awwwww, look at you being so sappy ice queen!”

Weiss rolled her eyes, stepping out of the comfortable embrace to toss an unimpressed look at the boisterous blonde. “Do you not have anything else to do other than be a nuisance?”

But before anyone could respond Blake hopped off the bed and motioned for Yang to follow her.  
“We’ll be back later. Enjoy your comic book Ruby,” she said making her way out of the dorm room. With one last kissy face and a wink, Yang shut the door behind them, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone. 

“Um, well that happened,” Ruby mumbled, kicking her shoe against the floor. She still held the comic within her hand, but it seemed she was more interested in the carpet beneath her booted feet. “Um… do you maybe want to-to,”

“Read your comic together?” Weiss asked, smiling as she clasped Ruby’s free hand in her own. “I would love to.”

Ruby giggled girlishly, tugging on their jointed hands as she made her way across the room to their shared bunks. They quickly crawled onto the older girl’s bed, smiling at each other goofily as they sat on the edge to take their combat boots off. The comic was set delicately on the pillow just behind them so they could get comfortable before they opened it. Surprisingly even after all that walking, or running in the brunette’s case, their feet didn’t hurt all that bad. A huge perk in the lifestyle of huntress life. 

Weiss took a moment to help Ruby unbuckle the clasps on her black boots, sliding them off to reveal black socks with a little white kitten face on the top. It’s pink nose wiggled as Ruby moved her toes. Weiss looked up at her partner amusement clearly pushing a smile onto her pink lips. 

“What?,” Ruby mumbled, blush lighting up her face and causing Weiss’ heart to squeeze, “I thought they were cute. Don’t tell Blake though.” 

Weiss held up her open palm and dipped her brow into a serious expression, “I swear not to ever tell Blake Belladonna you like to wear cute little kitty socks.”

Ruby shoved Weiss slightly, the two girls giggling at each other once more. It wasn’t very often Weiss let down her walls and joked openly, usually Ruby was the only one that got to experience this side of the Schnee girl, and selfishly Ruby wanted to keep it that way. 

The older girl leaned down in an attempt to slip her own heeled boots off but Ruby quickly batted her hands away.

“Let me do that for you!” Ruby exclaimed, quickly and carefully slipping the leather prisons from Weiss’ feet revealing just thin plain silk white socks. For a moment the younger girl even gave the older girl’s feet a small massage, the blush matching on both of their pale cheeks as they smiled softly at one another. 

“You don’t have to do that you know,” Weiss mumbled, her feet ignoring her words and twitching at the nice sensation Ruby’s tender hands were inflecting on them. The younger girl was wonderful at putting just enough pressure in the right spots to relieve the tension from tight muscles without inflicting any pain. A soft moan left Weiss’s mouth, lips pressing into a tight line as she closed her eyes. 

Ruby silently continued her methodical duty, giving each of the older girl’s delicate feet a good rub to relieve the pressure of the day and to thank the heiress for spending time with her. She enjoyed doing this for Weiss, even if it wasn’t something as great as going out of her way to buy something super special for the girl, Ruby felt like this showed more… affection to the older girl than anything bought. Granted the young huntress didn’t think she could ever afford anything worthy of the heiress as it was anyways. So a good foot rub and maybe a small cuddle session, if the older girl would allow, would have to be enough for today. 

Weiss opened her eyes again, tilting her head as she studied the younger brunette that now sat in front of her on the floor. She wasn’t sure when Ruby had moved, but it was clear that she had just to give the heiress a full massage treatment. “Do you plan on pampering me until bed or did you want to show me what these superhero guys are up to on this adventure?”

Ruby let out a small laugh, rubbing her thumbs into a tense spot on the bottom of the heiress’ foot. Weiss let out a small grunt, her eyes rolling back slightly as the sensation of relief caused her toes to flex instinctively.  
“Are you sure you want me to stop already? You did chase me around a lot this afternoon, not to mention wore these heels all day through combat training. How are you even still walking around? I would have totally broken an ankle already on these tiny leg breakers!” Ruby huffed, a bit annoyed with herself for making Weiss chase her around unnecessarily. 

Hindsight was twenty-twenty they say, and the young brunette was realizing just how true that saying was. A lot of opportunity was missed today what with her being so consumed with the idea of getting her comic. It didn’t even occur to her she just could have had it ordered online and delivered to the dorm room. Yeah sure, it might have cost a lot more, a number she wasn’t sure she wanted to ask Weiss for. Especially since it was delivered within an hour of the heiress ordering it. 

“Weiss?” Ruby mumbled, hesitant to pull the heiress out of her pleasure induced trance. “H-hey Weiss?”

“Hm… mhmm?” Weiss breathed, eyes fluttering before fully focusing on her partner. “Y-yes?”

“Would you uh,” Ruby swallowed nervously, silver eyes bouncing between the pale foot in her hands and the glacier blue orbs focused intently on her. “W-would you maybe, I don’t know, want to g-go to dinner something or something?”

“We go to dinner together every night Ruby,” Weiss said before grabbing her scroll out of her white combat skirt’s hidden pocket, “Speaking of which, do you want me to order a pizza or something? I kind of don’t want to leave the dorm room again and they probably already closed the campus dining hall for the night. We did get back kind of late.”

“No!” Ruby exclaimed, causing the now wide eyed heiress to look at her in shock, “I mean n-no, l-let me order a pizza! I was already s-supposed to get you that coffee drink and I took too long doing what I wanted to do. Please let me buy us dinner tonight!”

“Ruby,” Weiss frowned, “It’s not a big deal. Keep your money. I have more than en-”

The young girl shook her head violently, jumping up to her feet to run over to her school bag to get her own scroll. She had forgotten it earlier and decided she didn’t actually need it since Weiss was going to town with her and she knew the heiress never left without her own scroll. Thinking back to it, it probably would have been best for Ruby to bring her scroll considering how many times she had run off on Weiss today. What if the older girl had lost her and not known where to go? Ruby then decided that she had to be more considerate from now on that was for sure, especially when it came to Weiss Schnee. 

Quickly dialing the local pizza place the team usually ordered from Ruby quickly told them what she wanted for delivery, even surprising Weiss that the younger girl already knew what she had wanted as well. After letting Ruby know that it would be between half an hour and forty-five minutes for their order to arrive she hung up the call and turned back to the heiress. 

“How did you know what I wanted from O’Mailey’s?” Weiss questioned, amusement lighting up her face as she held out her hand to pull the girl back to her. 

Ruby stepped between Weiss’ legs, her knees hitting the soft edge of the bed as she looked down into the heiress’ blue eyes . Her lips turned up into a mischievous smirk. “It’s a secret.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, hands now holding both of the brunette’s as she rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles across smooth skin. “I wish you would have just let me buy us dinner, you won’t be seeing any of your allowance from your father until the first of the month.”

The younger girl frowned only for a moment before perking up and slipping one of her knees onto the bed between the heiress’ legs. “I-it’s okay! I was supposed to get you something today anyways! A-as thanks for going with me to town, remember?”

Slipping their fingers together to help stable the brunette, Weiss pulled the girl closer to her face, bright red blushes painting both of their cheeks but neither wanted to move away from the other. They were alone in the dorm room for now, so there was no need for the embarrassment they were currently fighting off. 

“You offered to by me a coffee, that is much less expensive than a whole meal for both of us.” Weiss murmured, blue eyes tracing the younger girl’s facial features in a way that made Ruby’s heart beat just a little too fast to feel calm. 

Unconsciously the two leaned closer, noses brushing softly as the two met. Just before their lips could connect Weiss leaned back and shook her head as if to signify that she wasn’t ready yet. 

Ruby tried to fight disappointment off her expression but it was a losing battle. Silver eyes once more turned storm cloud grey. “Weiss?”

Weiss huffed, the agitation of whatever was on Weiss’s mind running rampant across her facial expression. When her glacier blue eyes focused onto silver ones, Ruby was not surprised when the air left her lungs in a rush. 

Ruby knew Weiss was beautiful, no beyond that. Gorgeous never did the heiress justice either. For the younger huntress it was like Weiss Schnee was her own personal angel, that maybe had had a short visit in hell if their first initial meeting had any influence on her feelings for the older girl. But right now, the determination for whatever was about to be said made Weiss look like an absolute goddess. Like what she was about to say would be words that would influence for a lifetime. 

“Ruby,” Weiss started, a moment of hesitation made the silence in the room almost painful for the both of them before she continued, “There’s something I need to tell you. Something that might, no it will change everything between us. A-and honestly, I’m… afraid. I’m afraid to lose you-”

“You won’t!” Ruby interrupted, squeezing their hands. “I promise Weiss, whatever you have to say won’t change anything between us! 

Weiss frowned, her gaze dropping to stare at their intertwined hands before she mumbled something under her breath.

Ruby ducked her head to force the heiress to look at her. Carefully freeing one of her hands she slipped her fingertips under Weiss’ chin and rubbed her cheek softly with her thumb. “Hey…”

The older girl barely looked up, another heavy sigh leaving her pink lips before she responded back with a soft, “Hi.”

Ruby shifted her body until she was sitting in the space between the heiress’ legs. The close proximity to each other causing their hearts to beat rapidly, but the smiles now softly spreading onto their lips more than made up for the heightened feelings. 

Weiss hesitantly wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her snug to her chest as if she were hugging a stuffed animal she wanted to keep close to her heart. The younger girl turned sideways, their noses once more touching at the closeness of their faces. 

“I want things to change between us,” Weiss mumbled, the words causing Ruby’s eyes to widen. 

“Wha-” 

Before Ruby could even attempt to process what was happening warm lips rested upon hers. Blue eyes slipped closed before her own silver eyes shortly followed as the older girl tilted her head to deepen what the younger girl now processed was their first kiss. 

Ruby slipped her arms up and around the heiress’ neck, pulling them flush against each other as she moved her lips against Weiss’. The lack of experience between them had no bearings on the expression of affection they were now giving one another. 

Any time they broke for air their happy giggles echoed around the empty room before one, the other, or both decided they had been apart long enough and pressed their lips back together. 

Every few kisses or so Ruby would playfully bite at Weiss’ lower lip causing the older girl to squeal cutely before they were back to kissing the other passionately. 

Eventually Weiss had tested the waters of affection and ran the tip of her tongue against Ruby’s bottom lip. Ruby moaned softly, surprise causing her eyelids to lift up to reveal only a sliver of her storm grey irises.

Unsatisfied with how much space was still between them Weiss leaned back onto her bed, encouraging Ruby to crawl over her so she was crouched above the heiress. Their lips never separated and now their hands once more intertwined, Ruby pinning the heiress’ arms above her head. 

With a little more confidence and a lot more lust driven thoughts, Ruby now let her tongue slide again the seam of Weiss’ lips, encouraging the heiress to open her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

‘Knock’ ‘Knock’

Ruby flew off of Weiss and was at the door before either girl had time to process what happened. Flushed red cheeks and embarrassment flooded through them as if they had just gotten caught but the door was still closed. It was clearly the pizza delivery person on the other side as Yang and Blake wouldn’t be returning for awhile yet. 

Rubyblew out a breath, trying to calm her nerves before glancing once more at her blushing partner. 

Weiss hair had clearly fallen out of her sterling silver tiara. The metal crown somewhere stuck in her long white locks. She had leaned up in an attempt to chase Ruby’s lips when she felt the younger girl pull away and now disappointment and confusion raged a small war on her facial expression. 

The knocking proceeded on the door once more now completely having both girl’s attention.

Ruby pulled the door open to reveal a tall, scraggly man wearing a blue and lime green pizza delivery uniform. His hat proudly declaring O’Mailey’s Pizzeria. 

“Hi there!” His cheery voice annoying Weiss to no end, but she stayed quiet as she watched the interaction. “Delivery for Ruby Rose? That’s you right?”

Ruby nodded, frowning at his appearance. It was clear he was younger than most of the employees at the famous pizzeria. But she couldn’t focus on that for now, she wanted to get him gone as soon as possible before Weiss laid in on him for interrupting their moment.

“Uh,” She started, patting her pocket for her wallet before pulling it out, “Y-yeah, I’m Ruby. What do I owe you?”

“Beacon academy huh?” He said, pulling out his bill book and laying it on top of his pizza case, “So you guys must be training to be huntresses! Man, wish I had the guts to fight those nasty grimm.”

“Uh-huh,” Weiss said, “How much for our food so you can be on your way?”

Ruby glanced back at her partner now noticing Weiss had walked up next to her to glare at the boy. 

“O-oh,” The boy started, “Uh-uh, um.” He was trying to open his bill book with one hand but it was clear Weiss had caused the cheery boy to become nervous. 

“Today maybe?” Weiss huffed annoyed before receiving an elbow to the rib from her younger partner. 

“Sorry about her, she’s just hungry. Let me help you!” Ruby exclaimed, reaching out for his bill book and opening it to reveal the receipt. 

Unfortunately it was definitely out of her price range of what she could afford if she wanted to make it to next month’s allowance. 

The number $48.72 stared back at her, not including tip. 

Ruby hesitantly looked at Weiss, embarrassed chuckles leaving her mouth before she coughed and handed the book over to the older girl.

Weiss smirked, slipping out her platinum Schnee card. 

With a swipe, an awkward smile, and a even more awkward wave, the pizza guy handed over their order and almost ran to get to the staircase and away from the heiress. 

“Okay, so you bought this time,” Ruby pouted, “But as soon as my allowance gets here next month we are going to dinner! A real dinner, with fancy candles and waiters in expensive suits.”

Weiss set the bag containing her Mistralian salad and Ruby’s sauces on the desk, before reaching out to take the pizza box from her partner’s hands. “So are you going to actually wear something appropriate for a restaurant of that caliber you just described or are we just going to end up a fast food place like “McGrimm’s?””

“First of all,” Ruby huffed, “I do know how to dress all fancy and girly. Second of all, what’s wrong with McGrimm’s! You tried that fish sandwich thing and you liked it!”

“Any place with the name grimm in it does draw some concerns when this place in particular has been in international news multiple times for food related discrepancies…” Weiss stated, the idea of anything but actual fish or chicken or beef being in the products they sell causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. But she ate there to make Ruby happy, and not before triple checking that the fish came directly from Atlas frigid cold waters. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ruby waved off Weiss’ concerns and proceeded to pull out a slice of her favorite pepperoni pizza and thoroughly enjoy her dinner. “Nosh like you haff ta eet der all de time”

Weiss scowled, “Can you please talk after you finish chewing.”

The younger girl swallowed loudly, grinning at her partner before chomping another bite and stretching the cheese out childishly. 

They finished their dinner together, Weiss constantly wiping Ruby’s face as marinara sauce dripped from the corners of the playful girl’s mouth. But the older girl no longer scowled, annoyance never lasting long in the brunette’s presence. 

Salad finished, rest of the pizza boxed up and stored in the dorm room’s mini fridge to be ate later, the girls proceeded to wash up and change into their pajamas to finally get comfortable and finish their day together.

“Hey Weiss?” Ruby asked as she pulled the covers back to let the older girl in first, “I um...”

“Hm?” Weiss turned as she slid under the lifted comforter, glacier blue eyes studying the other girl’s serious expression. “What is it love?”

Ruby blushed, not expecting the affectionate nickname but also feeling the weight of what the word meant to both of them. “I-I was just… “

Weiss reached out, pulling the younger girl into her bed and maneuvering her until Ruby was now flush against her. Their bodies perfectly complimented the other as if they were made to conform to the other. “Shhhh, it’s okay. Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

Ruby reached out for the comic laying on the other side of Weiss’s head, eyes studying the viridian knight’s that had made this moment happen for the two girls. Without the new issue release Ruby wouldn’t have gone to town today and who knows if Weiss would have been willing to go another day. 

“Thank you,” She whispered, snuggling against her partner, “I just wanted to say thanks again. F-for going with me today, and getting me my comic.”

Weiss nodded, “Always.”

Ruby laughed softly, shaking her head. “We both know that isn’t true!”

Weiss shoved Ruby off, the young brunette immediately scrambling to wrap all four limbs around the older girl. “Shut up and let’s just read your stupid comic.”

Both girls smiled softly at each other, both knowing that even though Weiss’ tone implied she was annoyed, really she was just embarrassed.

Instead of commenting Ruby slowly slipped the comic out of it’s sleeve and removed the trading card from the front delicately. She slipped the card back into the sleeve laying it on the bed next to her before cuddling right back up into Weiss’ side. The older girl wrapping a warm arm around the younger girl’s shoulder and placing a soft kiss against the crown of her head. 

“You know this is going to be worth next to nothing now that I took it out of the protective sleeve, right?” Ruby mumbled as they flipped to the next page.

“I wouldn’t care if I never made another cent on a gift I purchased for you. Your happiness is what’s important to me,” Weiss mumbled into Ruby’s temple as she pressed a kiss there, “As long as you’re smiling it’s worth the expense.”

Ruby tilted her head to look up at her partner, the share smiles reflecting on their faces as they pressed their lips together in the first of many more kisses to be shared. 

There was still a lot to discuss between them, but for now they could just enjoy this comic book together. Even if Weiss had spent an unbelievable and not justifiable amount of lien just to get it here within an hour. As long as Ruby was happy, she would worry about the consequences later. 

But if there was anything both girls were sure of at this moment, today was definitely an adventure neither of them were going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Friend!
> 
> So what did you think? Any advice on what I should do better or how about what scene did you enjoy the most?  
> Just leave a comment below and I'll be sure to get back to you. :) 
> 
> If you would like to write for the Collection project please don't be afraid to leave a comment requesting to join our Discord. We would love to have you!
> 
> The rules for the project itself are posted on the main page of this collection project. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on Fanfiction.net or the official tumblr page for All's fair. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon! 
> 
> ~ Discount Weiss
> 
> Next Prompt: Airport


End file.
